FanFic Challenge: Kissing in the Kitchen
by burninganchors
Summary: OLD STORY. What happens when Saliman, Hem, Malgorn, and Silvia find Maerad and Cadvan kissing? Read to find out! From Maerad's POV. A response to a FanFic Challenge posted on Icelands' website.


**This is a response to a FanFic challenge on Iceland's website, "Pellinor - Where the Fire Lily Grows." I encourage you all to participate, sometimes they're wacky! But I love 'em. So here is my first:**

**Disclaimer: **It's Icelands'. Well, the story isn't, but the idea is. Actually, DWMG made this challenge up...but it's Alison Croggon's book...gah, I'm confuzzled...

_FanFic Challenge_

_Hem, Saliman, Silvia and Malgorn find Maerad and Cadvan kissing  
**Requirements:**  
-Hem hits Cadvan for whatever reason you like  
-Silvia has to say "Take those mushrooms away!"  
-Saliman and Malgorn have to leave the scene before the end_

His hands carressed my back, warm and soft. I felt his lips travel up my neck and I gasped in delight. My skin felt like it was on fire. I pushed closer, and my lips found his. Oh, if only we could stay this way, forever and ever...I loved him so. I kissed him passionately, with all my love, and the best thing was that he kissed me back.

One good thing about being stuck alone in the kitchen with Cadvan was this. I had really, really panicked when the door handle had fallen off, but he had relaxed me, and then suddenly...well, I just kind of kissed him, right then and there. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, feeling his strong hands on my back, his warmth breath on my cheek, seeing his eyes close and know that he was enjoying this as much as me. I put my hands on his shoulders and suddenly our tongues were battling it out, fighting for dominance. His hands moved to my neck, then made their way back down again, and I shivered. I could only hold my breath for so long, then I turned away. But only for a mere second; then his greedy lips were crushing mine again, but with a beautiful, wonderful force.

I heard a floorboard creak underneath us, but I didn't stop. It was too good a kiss to be wasted on a floorboard, although it did startle me. For a moment I was distracted, thinking about how it would be if we hadn't made that floorboard creak; that someone was watching us. But I shook that thought away and kissed him fiercely. Let them stare. But that thought was silly. It was just him and me in the kitchen. The door was broken. No one could get in. Just him and me...

Or so I thought.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" I heard someone scream on my left. Then suddenly a torpedo of familiar Pilani coloring whipped out from behind the kitchen table and attacked Cadvan, hitting him with full force. His breath left in a whoosh and he was torn away from my hands. _Oh my gosh, no...Hem, _I thought, knowing agonizingly that I would never live this down.

"GET...YOUR...FILTHY...HANDS...OFF...HER...YOU..." said Hem as he sat on top of Cadvan, hitting him with each word.

I hurriedly rushed over and pried the boy off of poor Cadvan before he seriously injured him - or said a word that would cause Silvia to have a heart attack. Speaking of Silvia...

I flew around and saw her standing up sheepishly. I thought I had seen her there (in passing) as Hem had attacked Cadvan. But no way had I seen the others, who were just as sheepishly standing up behind her: Saliman and Malgorn. I groaned and sat down on the floor, by Cadvan, who was recovering from his attack.

"Ummm...we were just coming down to get the food for the party...the door was broken, so we kind of "broke in" I guess you could say...but you didn't hear us...well, um..." said Silvia, laughing nervously.

There was an awkward silence, then slwoly, Cadvan sat up. One eye was black from Hem's, "beating," but other than that, he seemed okay. He blinked once, twice, then turned to Hem. "I'll have you know, Hem," he said slowly, "that your sister was the one who kissed me."

Hem glared venomously at him, then stalked out of the room. "Um, I think I'll go after him," said Saliman quickly, and he left.

"Coward," I thought I hear Malgorn mutter under his breath

Malgorn and Silvia stared down at Cadvan and me, and then she shook her head. "I actually don't think I'll ask," she said, smiling at my relieved expression.

"Come, Malgorn. Let's go see if the food is right."

"It's right here, Silvia."

"Well...we kind of want to give them some privacy, you know?" said Silvia, trying to whisper.

Cadvan laughed. "It's okay. We're done here."

I flushed.

"But we really do have to examine the food. Do you want to help?"

"Umm, sure," said Cadvan and I as one. We stood before the table, helping Silvia decide.

"Mangoes?" We asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Bread?"

"Of course."

"Mushrooms?"

"Oh, no! I hate mushrooms! Take those mushrooms away!" said Silvia.

Malgorn took the platter and carried it out of the house, ignoring Cadvan's crestfallen look. When he was gone, I leaned over and whispered to Cadvan, "I'm sorry. I know you love mushrooms."

He smiled suddenly, and kissed me quickly. "But not as much as I love you."

**I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome...**


End file.
